fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fanten Expo/Moonlight Studios
Welcome to Moonlight Studios' official presentation for Fantendo World '13, ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Table Of Contents 1.Pokémon Indigo and Violet 2.Pokémon Aquamrine 3.Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Spirits of Zodiac 4.Moonlight Quest5.Untitled Super Smash Bros. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Pokémon Indigo and Violet ' Firstly today, I would like to talk about Pokémon Indigo and Violet, the main focus of our company for a long time now. Our first announcement is about the game itself. As you may know, the game will be appearing on the 3DS and it will be the first time a pair of main series Pokémon titles featuring on a console, the Wii U. It has now been confirmed that each of these four versions will have their own plot and all the Pokémon from every generation will be available. The plot will focus around a new team: Team Axis. Each version will have their own king (Spring King for Indigo 3DS, Summer King for Indigo Wii U, Autumn King for Violet 3DS and Winter King for Violet Wii U) and each of them will have a different attitude and goal to make. The Spring King wants to relenquish the world, so only Grass Types exist, whilst the Summer King wants to destroy any man-made area, such as cities. The Autumn King however, wants to stop Pokémon battling entirely, whilst the Winter King wants to turn the world into a cold environment. Along with the main Kings, there are many sub-members to Team Axis; Shadow General, Masked Marauder, Plutonium Commander and Splash Sentinel are going to be the ones we reveal today. During the course of the game, the sub-members will be battled many times to stop you from thwarting their plans; they even steal some of your Pokémon during the game (Don't worry, you do get them back eventually). Even though there is a new team, there are many familiar faces appearing in the new region, Aureus, such as the Professors, Team Plasma, Team Magma and Aqua, Anime Characters like Trip, Paul and Harrison, numerous Rivals and the Gym Leaders, Elite Four and Champion of each region. Why is this I hear you say? This is because the new region, Aureus (meaning Gold) is a new region set up to help trainers follow a journey, like your character does. The region was built and Pokémon from 7 Regions, (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Gen VI Region and Aureus) were distributed there (with the exception of Aureus Pokémon as they were there in the first place). The people have come to visit to see the new region and test out new trainers. The game also introduces many new features to the Pokémon World; New Types (Jungle, Robot, Fairy), New Status (Soaked) and New Concepts (Constellations, Stamps, Tunes). Not only that, the player is able to customize their character using many items of clothing from the Clothing Store, including costumes based on your favourite Pokémon. Now we are able to reveal the Gym Leaders for each of the version; these are listed below. However, we regret that we cannot reveal the Pokémon they will use and the level they wil be yet. Now, onto the final part of the Pokémon Indigo and Violet section of the presentation. We are able to reveal some new designs and sprites for some of the Pokémon. Jayblu Sprite.png|Jayblu, the Hatchling Pokémon Heatem Sprite.png|Heatem, the Ant Chaser Pokémon Seedsperse Sprite.png|Seedsperse, the Seedling Pokémon Hawking Art.png|Hawking, the Sword Wing Pokémon Pokémon Drawings 2.jpg|Some new drawings of Tuft, Toufter, Toufhtest, Sturgeon and Mysphere. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Pokémon Aquamarine and Magenta Our next section of our presentation, is Pokémon Aquamarine and Magenta. Pokémon Aquamarine and Magenta are the confirmed sequels of Pokémon Indigo and Violet, which makes it similar to the Gen V series. The new game will take place in the same location of Aureus and will have all four versions like Pokémon Indigo and Violet, 2 for the 3DS and 2 for the Wii U. Each version will have the same Team Axis leader as before, but this time the leaders will have some new robotic Pokémon, which they will use to try and complete their goal as in Pokémon Indigo and Violet. The game will also introduce around 25 new Pokémon, most being prevolutions or evolutions from previous gen Pokémon or new Pokémon made by Team Axis. Firstly, there will be a new Legendary Pokémon known as Dievozo. Dievozo is the Zodiac Pokémon and depending on the month it will evolve into any one of a certain type or two types. (E.g. In the Gemini Period, Dievzo will evolve into Psychic Types and in the Pisces Period, it will evolve into Water or Ice Types). It will evolve at any random time after levelling up. It will evolve into a Pokémon that can't evolve, the final stage of a two-stage evolution or the second stage evolution of a three-stage Pokémon and it can provide the player with Pokémon that can only be got a higher levels (Such as Zweilous or Mandibuzz. Other new Pokémon include: - *Pylotrace → Pylotank *Fluzzy → Volbeat/Illumise → Volbustion/Illumind *Equinator → Plusle/Minun *Klink → Klang/Mechmand → Klinklang/Systolimb *Huskid → Husking *Shockiel → Spanseed/Spanscorch/Spansurf ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Spirits of Zodiac Welcome to the third sections of our presentation, which about the Gen VII instalment of Pokémon Mystery Dungeons, entitled Pokémon Mystery Dungeons: Spirits of Zodiac. The game will be revolved around the legendary Pokémon, Dievozo and it evolving. The game will have 5 playable characters, Tuft, Dwindelic, Serpus, Cubloo and Pikachu, but other Pokémon will be minorly playable, such as Pansoar, Wormor and Valleon. The game will have something to do with the Zodiac as signs appear across the landscape. The signs will allow the player to control Pokémon according to the type that Dievozo evolves into at that time. (E.g. Gemini Symbol will allow the player to control Psychic Types). Some of the characters that appear in the game have been confirmed, such as: - That is all on this game for now. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Moonlight Quest The penultimate section of Moonlight Studios' presentation, will be based on its original series; Cursed Enigma, Ninja Scripts, Element Warrior, Sketchl, Eternal Dusk and Colossal Tribes, plus a few other characters. The game will be based on a Fusionfall style game, with the player completing missions for characters. The player will be able to collect creature called Mini's. The Mini's give the player an ability/weapon that they can use to procede. However, an organisation called OMG (Obliterate Mini Genes), wants to destroy them, so the player is sent on a mission to defeat the organisation. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Untitled Super Smash Bros. Category:Fantendo World '13 Category:Fantendo World '13